


starting from today, i'll only love you

by choiyujin



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiyujin/pseuds/choiyujin
Summary: in the early morning, seungyeon contemplates about her love for yujin.





	starting from today, i'll only love you

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellow cheshires!!!! this is my first one shot and my first finished work lmao!!! i haven't written in a loooong time so please be considerate of my shitty writing
> 
> i got randomly soft for yuyeon and decided to write this lmao
> 
> can we please get some quality clc content on this website. where the fork are yall talented cheshires at.
> 
> title lyrics from clc's sharala!!!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy :)

seungyeon can't pinpoint exactly when it happened. she knows it's always been there, inside of her. but she doesn't know when, precisely, she stopped loving yujin and _fell_ in love with her.

she doesn't know when she fell for yujin's strawberry scented hair, for her tiny nose, her cute bunny smile and her soft lips.

it might've been the night they had their first kiss, when seungyeon broke down during practice, in the middle of the night, when the two of them kept trying to perfect the moves for their new choreography.

she felt guilty then, that perhaps she was the one to blame for clc not succeding as fast as other groups. she thought that maybe she wasn't hard enough on her girls, or that she wasn't the best leader they could have.

when she cried, yujin wiped away her tears and held her close, whispering "you're incredible, chang seungyeon. don't you ever dare doubt that, we'd be nothing without you, we need you so badly," and, although neither of them admit it, when yujin pushed their lips together in a chaste, sweet kiss, all the worries left their minds.

but looking back on it, she might've fallen for her sometime during their four years training together. they kept pushing each other to work harder, to not give up, promising that it didn't matter how long it took, they would never give up on their dream.

they were each other's rocks back then, and they still are, even more so than before.

when they were told they'd be debuting together, seungyeon felt like her heart would explode. debuting with her best friend - and her soulmate - felt like the best thing that could ever happen to her. _now,_ the best thing is getting to call yujin her own and hold her close every night.

she thinks about all their late night conversations and their movie dates - that weren't really dates back then, thinks of the cute giggles and loud laughter she got out of yujin and how warm and cherished it made her feel.

she understands then that falling for yujin wasn't an instant thing. it was a process. it was destined to happen. she loved her as a friend first, as the one who understood her the most and always wanted her well being.

and that feeling, slowly, but strongly, grew as a different kind of love. it grew more and more with each day they spent together and seungyeon is so, _so_ glad it did.

she looks up from her cup of tea when she hears the soft padding of yujin's feet entering the kitchen, she smiles at seungyeon and it's like looking straight at the sun. it's too strong, hot and blinding.

"hey baby," yujin greets, walking up to seungyeon and pecking her on the lips, "why are you up so early? you left me alone and freezing!"

"my mind just wouldn't shut up and let me sleep, sorry love," seungyeon apologizes, bringing her cup to her lips.

"ah, you always think too hard, maybe we should take the day off and get rid of your worries," the other girl suggests, smiling mischievously. yujin loves ditching whatever responsibilities they have and going out to do literally anything else, even though they usually end up at the nearest dog cafe.

"i'd love that honey," seungyeon agrees, grinning like a damn fool, like she always does around yujin.

"it's a date then," she says, slinging her arm over seungyeon's shoulders and kissing her cheek, "i love you."

"i love you too yujinnie, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!! follow me on twt @sornsajak if yall feel like it!!!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! ♡♡


End file.
